


We deserve a soft epilogue

by ChaosIdeals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Season/Series 05, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIdeals/pseuds/ChaosIdeals
Summary: Just another afternoon in the Catra and Adora household.Future fic, one-shot.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	We deserve a soft epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't written anything not academic related in about seven years, but Season 5 of She-ra has me messed up. Like, so messed up. Catradora are living rent free in my brain and have kicked out every other thought. 
> 
> I saw a piece of fanart that had Adora and Catra with twin girls, and Adora was holding one up like Chris Hemsworth in that beach photo and this would not leave me in peace. 
> 
> Please be gentle, it's been a long time and I'm just someone who is deeply satisfied with a show ending well for once. 
> 
> No beta or proof read, we die like men.

The faint sounds of giggling, shrieking and the odd dramatic growl echoed down the hallway that Catra was making her way through. One hand balancing a tray of food and drink, she rolled her eyes at the racket, keeping her leisurely pace.  
  
Catra reached the door of her and Adora’s bedroom, Melog slipping in in front of her, nudging the door open with their head. She adjusted her hold on the tray of snacks and drinks, before opening the door further and taking in the scene in front of her.  
  
“Oh, good “she said "you aren't busy."  
  
"Actually Catra? I _am_ busy." Adora snapped back, though there was a large smile on her face. Catra grinned as she watched her wife struggle with the small mob around her.  
  
Adora stood in the middle of their room, She-ra out in full force, although her sword was nowhere to be found. From her right hand, dangling upside-down, golden tail wrapped around her wrist, was the giggling form of the eldest of their twin girls, Catriska. Attached to the back of her head, tangled in her long ponytail was the younger of the pair, Mara. She gripped at her mother's head, careful to not let her claws dig in too hard. A large mane of dark hair, reminiscent of a young Catra, poked over Adora’s shoulder. Held by the back of the shirt in Adora's other hand was the young Prince Angello of Bright Moon - a year younger than the twins, but twice as mischievous.   
  
It was hardly the first time she'd walked in on a game session of 'Take down She-Ra', although usually there were a couple more mini-princesses and princes than just these three.  
  
"Yeah, Aunty Catra!" Angello giggled, "We _are_ busy"  
  
Meanwhile, Catriska was shrieking with laughter, scrambling to twist herself upright and escape her mother's grasp on her ankle "Hi Mum!” The kitten's heterochromatic eyes were bright with joy, not seeming too bothered by her situation.  
  
Mara's eyes widened as she saw her mother and alien best friend enter, "Melog! Help me down!” The dark haired kitten frantically began to unravel herself from her mother's hair, and scrambled down her back.  
  
"All right you lot," Catra said "I've got snacks and I've got drinks, and I'm going to give you all to the count of 3 to get down".  
  
At the mention of food, the kids stopped their attempts to 'defeat' She-ra, and instead scrambled to reach the table set up near the balcony. Catra placed the tray down, letting the kids grab what they wanted, and backed up to check on Adora.   
  
Adora turned back into herself with a flash, and sighed in relief as the kids dug in. Catra wandered over to her, wrapping her arm around Adora’s waist, tail absently curling around a leg. Adora reciprocated, placing a kiss on the top of Catra’s head and holding her close.

“Thank you for sticking around today,” she murmured “I know I said we’d have the day to ourselves the next time you had a day off, but Glimmer said there was something happening at Mystacor, and Bow had that thing with one of his brothers –“

Catra cut in “It’s fine,” she twisted her head around to look up into Adora’s face “Nowhere else I’d rather be, right?”

A crash sounded from the table, and a pair of yells erupted as Catriska leapt over the table to tackle Angello. Mara picked up her food to avoid it getting caught in the fight and cheered on her sister from a safe distance, Melog barely bothered by the disturbance.

“We should probably intervene in that”

“Probably.”

* * *

An hour, two apologies, and some tears later, Glimmer and Bow returned to the castle. The kids had curled up on some of the cushions, Melog wrapped protectively around them all. Adora and Catra were on a lounger nearby, and Adora had pulled a novel out from somewhere, reading while absently scratching behind Catra’s ears. Catra had her head in Adora’s lap, laying down to read through some correspondence from the other kingdoms.   
  


“Scorpia says hello,” she said, flipping through the pages “so does Perfuma. Plumeria and the Fright Zone are doing well.”  
  


“That’s good” Adora hummed.   
  


A soft knock on the door indicated the arrival of Glimmer and Bow, for once remembering to not teleport in and risk waking sleeping toddlers.

  
“We’re back” Bow whispered loudly as they came in, gently closing the door behind Glimmer as she followed him in. “Everything go okay?”  
  


“They were fine,” Catra said, sitting up reluctantly “A long time till they can defeat the mighty She-ra in battle.”  
  
“Not for lack of trying.” Adora muttered. She stood up and stretched, flicking her long braid over her shoulder “Stop giving them tips.”  
  
Glimmer laughed softly, “They’ll learn eventually.” Bow picked his way over to the sleeping mound and began to gently extract their son. “Besides, didn’t you say it was good for them to learn how to work together?”

  
“Don’t use my own words against me!”

Glimmer turned to Catra “I’m sorry that I had to interrupt your day off -”  
  


Catra shrugged “Don’t worry about it, not a big deal, Sparkles.”   
  


Glimmer narrowed her eyes at the smirking woman “ANYWAY, as I was saying,” she huffed “Take the rest of the week too. We managed to calm everything down with my aunt, and everywhere else seems stable for now. Even Entrapta’s taken off to another ruin with Hordak and Wrong Hordak, so nothing should happen in Dryl either.”

  
Adora reached over and pulled Glimmer into a hug “Thank you,” she said “call us if you need anything.”

Bow returned to them, holding Angello close to his chest. The toddler was still asleep, snuggling into his father’s chest, purple hair puffing up at the motion.

  
“If you want some time alone, we’re happy to watch the twins for a bit?” he offered.

  
Catra shook her head, slipping an arm around Adora again. “It’s okay. We’ve got a couple of activities we’ve been meaning to do recently. Weather should be good for a while yet.”

Adora hummed in agreement, “They’ve been good lately, and we should treat them a bit”.   
  


* * *

Glimmer and Bow left, slipping out as the girls began to wake up. Melog shifted as Mara dug an elbow into their ribcage, but otherwise remained curled in the sun. Catriska stood up and wandered over to her parents, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes along the way.  
  


“There’s my girl” Catra said, scooping her blonde haired daughter up. Small arms wound their way around her neck, and the golden tail dangled down brushing Catra’s leg. Catriska yawned, showing off tiny fangs, and blinked sleepily.   
  


“Are you home tomorrow?” she asked “I wanna show you how high I can climb now, it’s way higher than last time!”

Catra hummed, smiling gently “Oh, I don’t know. You went pretty high last time.”

Mara slunk over to Adora, getting swept up into her arms. “Nuh uh, I went way higher last time”

“Did not”

“Did too”

“Did _not_ ”

“Did _too_ ”

Catra gasped “This just sounds like two kittens who don’t want to come with Mama and me on a trek tomorrow, doesn’t it Adora?”

Adora nodded solemnly, both ignoring the wide-eyed looks from their suddenly quiet children “Oh, absolutely. We can’t have you two arguing while we’re out in the woods, you might scare the rabbits off.”

Mara and Catriska both shook their heads frantically “We’ll be good, promise” they cried out “You never said we’d go on a trek!”

“Didn’t I?” Catra said, acting shocked “I’m sure I mentioned it.”

“No you didn’t!” Mara said seriously “I would remember if you had”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. It must’ve slipped my mind” Catra teased, grinning at her girls.  
  


Adora leant down to place her cargo on her feet “Why don’t you two go find Swift Wind and see if you can convince him to come with us?”

  
Catriska squirmed to be put down, and the pair of them scrambled out the door, calling out for the long-suffering flying horse. Adora hummed contentedly, and reached out to pull Catra into her. Catra purred as she pressed her nose into Adora’s shoulder, enjoying the calm that came with the silence.

  
“Do you want to make a stop at Razz’s tomorrow?” she asked, “I know you’ve been more worried about her recently.”

“That would be great,” Adora replied. She tilted Catra’s head up, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips “The girls seem to help her a lot too.”

“Sounds like a plan” Catra said. “Wanna know a secret?”

“What’s that?” Adora asked playfully

“Did you know that I love you?”

Adora snorted “You know what? I did actually”

  
Catra grinned at her again “Did you also know that I love our girls just as much?”

“Even when they use our bed as a scratching post?”

“Even then.”

Adora smiled and pressed her forehead against her wife’s “Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if i will make this a series of one-shots, or if this is it. We'll have to see where my mind (and my due dates) take me. 
> 
> Also, I think the twins are about 5 or 6 here, just in case people were curious. How they came to be, whether it was magic, technology, Etherian biology, or She-ra's ability to do thatTM because she's She-ra, I have no clue.


End file.
